Pooka
Personality/Behavior Clowns and Entertainers of Mytheroptera, they are indeed a merry bunch. Pooka are the very definition of bravado and cheer and have established themselves as skilled performers and comedians. While most of upper class society see’s them as scoundrels and troublemakers, they cannot deny the inherent charm and likeable nature of the lords of merriment. Few have any true malicious intent, at worst being pranksters or the occasional thief and notoriously lazy, choosing to treat life like a party or one long joke awaiting the final punchline at the end of the road. Deep down each Pooka holds with them a sadness, fearing old age and leaving their youthful energy and innocence behind them, all the more reason to enjoy life to the fullest while they can. Description/Biology Each Pooka appears to be based on the usual elf stock, but an appearance that reflects their particular animal affinity (see “Abilities/Powers”); a Cat Pooka would have a round face and almond shaped eyes while a Bird Pooka would have a pointy nose and feathery, frilled hair. All carry with them an image of cheer and youth well into their later years and always dress flamboyantly to reflect their frivolous natures. Climate/Terrain Anywhere Territories Pooka have no set territory but being highly social, prefer to stay near heavily populated areas around towns and cities where they can make the most out of their unique gifts. Society The few Pooka societies that exist resemble Gypsy caravans or traveling Circuses, moving from town to town in wagons searching for those to entertain. Most move about in small groups of about 3-7 made up of both blood family members and close friends that they refer to as their “troupe”. These smaller groups tend to pop up in any area of high activity, performing on street corners or in pubs and theaters. They aren’t biased by any means and members of various other species who follow their way of life have been found performing alongside them. Species Relations It’s common knowledge that there are just as many people that love the Pooka’s antics as there are those who find them incredibly annoying. No one species tends to have an overall attitude towards them, although their open minded natures and animal affinities have made them well loved by most of the forest kingdom races such as Satyrs and Nymphs. Gender Relations/Roles Pooka have unique gender relations, in that while they acknowledge their equal worth, males and females alike often times try to prove themselves as superior to the other, much like young children tend to do (girls rule, boys drool, etc.). Deep down they all acknowledge each other’s merits and flaws and when push comes to shove will treat each other as equals when it’s needed (“No one picks on my sister but me!”). Love/Courtship Given a Pooka’s aversion to anything “adult” or “serious”, the aspect of true love is oftentimes a frightening and confusing idea for them. Most Pooka respond to such emotions the same way children would on the playground, playing practical jokes or teasing the object of their affection to gauge their reaction. One who responds with good humor or who returns such expressions of whimsy will lead to a strong bond between them and may or may not lead to “love” if not simply a partner for casual sex. As they become older however, the poetic and dramatic aspects of love become more of interest as it would be in a stage performance, playing it up more for the drama than actual genuine affection. Sexual orientation is random at best, just as many being straight as there are bisexual or fully gay. Sex The Pooka sense of humor is alive and well in the bedroom, mixing jokes, pranks and laughter with good, hearty intercourse. Given their childlike natures, Pooka have a strong aversion to painful sex or domination, and have a difficult time seeing the connection between pain and pleasure. Of all Fae, Pooka have a particular fondness for tickling and have since long before the conclusion of the War of Ages, often using it as a form of foreplay. They are another uninhibited race open to the idea of casual sex with one or more partners which has no more social ramifications for them as playing a game or doing a performance. Birthrights : Animal Affinity: Every Pooka is aligned with a particular animal which they are able to change into. Pooka from more urban areas are usually based on cats, dogs, rodents, etc. while those in more rural areas could be foxes, rabbits or even wolves. However a Pooka can only change shape if they are not being viewed by anyone. Their normal shape always gives away aspects of their animal affinity; usually having animal ears, tails and other tell tale features. Favored Class Not surprisingly the Troubadour class was pretty much made for the Pooka although White Mage Fortune Tellers and Black Mage Illusionists are also relatively common. Some of the darker spirited Pooka follow the path of the Rogue, using their performances to con others out of their wealth. Combat By their very natures Pooka are abhorrently non-violent but more than understand the need to defend one’s self or even take up arms if the cause is dire enough. Their naturally acrobatic and flexible abilities transfers well onto the battlefield making them very difficult to hit. They are particular fond of thrown weapons such as daggers or the dramatic flair of a rapier or short sword.